


By Any Other Name

by Anonymous



Series: Shakespeare Has Nothing on Us [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Relationship Reveal, Romantic Fluff, angst-free zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Almost three months after the events of What's in a Name, you (Reader) and Misha decide to make your relationship public by surprising the audience during a Q&A session at SupernaturalCon.
Relationships: Misha Collins/Reader, Misha Collins/You
Series: Shakespeare Has Nothing on Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> It is briefly mentioned that the Reader has anxiety and depression but in all honesty it doesn't have much bearing on the story at all.
> 
> Title taken from Act II, Scene II of Romeo and Juliet: "What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet..."

"Ready, you two?" Jensen asked you and Misha as you all stood backstage with Jared at SupernaturalCon while waiting for the early screening of the next week's episode to end and the Q&A to begin. 

You and Misha had been keeping your relationship under wraps from the public for the past three months, ever since you had started dating while filming the episode that was currently being screened. The task had been fairly easy considering you both had been on set but once filming wrapped for the season you and Misha wanted to spend your 3-month break together without having to sneak around. You had discussed different ways you could go public with your relationship and ultimately had decided to reveal your relationship at SupernaturalCon once you two found out that 'Soulmates', the episode where Castiel, played by Misha, and Nikki, played by you, confessed their feelings towards each other and had their first kiss, would be showing during one of the panels. You and Misha thought it would be fun to reveal both your characters' and your real-life relationship at the same time and had shared the idea with Jared and Jensen, who had both wholeheartedly agreed to play along with the leadup to the announcement.

You linked your fingers with Misha's and gave his hand a squeeze. "Absolutely," you said. "Mish?"

Misha lifted your joined hands to his mouth, brushing a gentle kiss to your hand. "Me too."

"So Jensen and I were talking and we figured that we could all talk about the episode a bit then open it up for fan questions," Jared said. "I'm sure there are going to be a lot of them about Nikki and Cas since the episode mostly focused on them anyway, but if for some reason there isn't a natural segue that you guys can use Jensen or I could lead into it at the end of the Q&A portion."

You shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah that sounds great," Misha added. "Thanks, Jar."

You could hear the fight scene between Nikki and an unnamed demon going on in the background, which meant that Misha's heroic entrance and your and his first on-screen kiss would be coming up soon. 

You could remember the scene like it was yesterday -- Hailey, the girl playing the demon, grabbing you in a (well-rehearsed) chokehold while Cas entered the warehouse where you were being held captive.

 _"Ahh, there's the angel I've been expecting," the demon sneered._ _"Come to save your girlfriend?"_

_"Let her go," Cas growled._

_"Nah, I think I'll keep this one." The demon pulled out a switchblade and pressed it to your hip, the anti-possession tattoo that Sam and Dean had convinced you to get peeking out of the waistband of your jeans. "Such a pretty meatsuit, don't you think? Shame I'll have to mess it up."_

_The demon was so busy taunting Cas that it didn't notice you grab your holy water from your back pocket and splash it on the hand around your throat. Its grip loosened just enough for you to reach for the iron-tipped hunting knife in your boot, but before you could grab it the demon threw you across the room._

_You cried out as you crashed into a metal support beam. In your dazed state you could hear Cas's anguished yell. "Nikki!"_

_Suddenly you felt an electrical charge in the air. You squeezed your eyes shut and covered your head as the overhead lights flickered then exploded one by one._

That had been such a fun scene to film. You always loved it when Cas let loose and really let his angel powers show.

"Here we go," you murmured. You had heard that a lot of people shipped 'Castikki', as your ship name was called, but had to admit that you were a _tiny_ bit nervous about the audience's reaction to the evolution of Nikki & Cas's relationship. 

You heard a collective gasp, then suddenly the room erupted in cheers. 

Jared grinned. "I guess they liked that part."

You laughed. "I'll say. Hopefully they'll have the same reaction to the real relationship reveal."

Misha looked over at you, a wide smile on his face at hearing the whoops and cheers of the audience. He planted a quick kiss to the side of your head. "I'm sure they will, my love."

You all waited a few more minutes for the final scene to play out.

_Nikki and Cas walk out of the warehouse as Dean and Sam come screeching up in the Impala, Dean apologizing profusely for him and Sam not figuring out where Nikki was being held sooner as they run up to check on her._

_Nikki waves Dean off. "I'm fine, Dean. We're all good. Luckily Cas got here just in time."_

_"How did you know where she was?" Sam asks._

_Nikki turns to Cas. "Wait, yeah, how DID you know where I was? I didn't pray to you."_

_Cas blushes. "Uh, well, when an angel takes a particular interest in a human your soul can sort of… imprint on us? I can feel when you're hurt or in distress and depending on the severity can even pinpoint a location. It's the same sort of thing as what humans sometimes refer to as a 'soulmate' bond."_

_Nikki grins and gently pats his cheek. "Aww, sweetie, I didn't know you cared."_

_Cas tilts his head in confusion. "Of course I care. Didn't we just participate in the human ritual of professing our love for each other and sharing a kiss?"_

_Nikki laughs, shaking her head affectionately. "I was just kidding." She links her fingers with Cas's._

_Dean seems to realize what Cas just said. He turns to Cas and notices their linked hands. "Wait, man, you finally did it?"_

_"Did what?" Sam asks._

_"I finally expressed the depths of my feelings for Nikki," Cas explains as they all head back towards the Impala. "Luckily for me she reciprocates them."_

_"So yeah, we're going to be needing some alone time when we get back to the bunker," Nikki adds as she climbs into the back seat. "Cas and I have some things to discuss."_

_"Just keep it PG in Baby," Dean grumbles as he gets in and starts the engine. "She's a sensitive girl."_

_They pull away from the warehouse as 'There Must Be an Angel (Playing with My Heart)' by Eurythmics plays, fading into the end credits._

"Showtime," Jensen said as the audience cheered.

You could hear the moderator over the sound system as the applause died down. "Wow, how about that episode? Was that great or what?"

More whoops and cheers filled the room.

"You guys ready to meet the cast?"

Louder cheers.

"Alright then, let's give it up for Jensen Ackles, Jared Padaleki, Misha Collins, and Y/F/N Y/L/N!"

You followed the guys on stage, waving at the audience before taking your seat between Jared and Misha.

Jared adjusted his beanie then raised his mic up to his mouth. "So, how'd you guys like the episode?" he asked with a grin.

You smiled as the audience cheered again, a shout of 'Castikki forever!' making you and Misha both laugh.

The four of you bantered back & forth for a bit. Finally Jared suggested, "How about we take some questions from the audience? I'm sure you guys got some questions for us, yeah?"

He nodded to the young woman standing at the mic. "How about you, sweetheart? What's your name?"

The woman smiled. "Um, my name is Joy, and this question is for Jensen…"

The fans never ceased to amaze you with how well thought-out some of their questions were, and these were no exception. Of course they asked some personal questions, but most of them weren't too invasive.

Eventually the room monitor flashed the 5-minute warning sign. "Looks like we have time for one more question," the moderator said.

A young woman with dark hair stepped up to the mic. "Hi, my name is Harper, and my question is for all of you. What has been your favorite episode of Supernatural to film and why?"

You glanced at Misha, who gave you a slight nod. _Perfect opening,_ his eyes seemed to say. He turned towards Jensen with a smile. "Jensen, you want to go first?"

"Probably 'Baby'," Jensen said. "It was definitely one of the coolest episodes we've ever done."

Jared thought a minute. "Mine would have to be 'The French Mistake'. It was really fun getting to be Jared playing Sam playing Jared playing Sam. Y/N?"

You smiled at Harper, noticing her _Your Story is Still Being Written_ shirt.

About 2 weeks after you had started dating, Misha had noticed the tattoo you had on your left ankle. You and he had been sitting on the couch in your trailer while running lines together, you lounging with your bare feet in his lap while Misha traced lazy circles on your skin. You had crossed your legs, drawing Misha's attention to the ink.

 _What's this?_ he had asked, picking your foot up and examining the small semicolon before recognition set in and he flicked his eyes to yours. _Y/N?_

You had bitten your lip. You struggled with anxiety and depression and with the right combination of therapy and medication was living your life as normally as you could, but the reason you had gotten your tattoo in such an inconspicuous location on your body was so that you had a permanent, yet private reminder that your story wasn't over.

You had briefly thought about saying that it was nothing and changing the subject, but something had made you pause. Jensen was your best friend and you knew Jared had been open about his own mental health struggles but you had never felt comfortable talking about your own with them. But Misha made you feel like you could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge you, which was just another thing you loved about him. Although you literally trusted Jensen & Jared with your life, there had always been something about Misha that made you feel safe in a different way than you felt with the other two.

He had obviously sensed your hesitation, because he took your hand in his, stroking your palm soothingly. _Hey, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it,_ he had said. _Just know I'm here for you if you ever do._

You had taken a deep breath and replied, _No, I want to._ You wound up opening up to him that day like you had never opened up to anyone else before, and after you were done he had run a gentle thumb across your ankle, then lifted your foot to his mouth and pressed a kiss to your tattoo. _Thank you for letting me be part of your story._

You were a strong supporter of Project Semicolon and with Misha's encouragement, had recently partnered with Jared for a new AKF campaign where you opened up to your fans about your own mental health journey. Misha had been with you while you were filming the video announcing the campaign. _I'm so proud of you,_ he had whispered in your ear before giving you a slow, sweet kiss. Along with his and Jensen's support on social media your & Jared's _Your Story is Still Being Written_ shirts had netted over $100k for charity. 

You raised your own mic. "Ok so before I answer, let me say that you have impeccable taste in clothing." You winked at Harper, who grinned. "Mine would probably be 'Soulmates'." You gestured to the blank screen behind you. "Castikki forever, right?"

The audience cheered.

"Plus we had a pretty awesome director for this episode," you added. "Let's hear it for Mr. Jensen Ackles, everyone!"

The audience cheered again.

Jensen waved his hands like he was downplaying the applause. "Alright, alright. Misha, what about you?"

Misha licked his lips. "Mine would probably also have to be 'Soulmates', because not only did Castikki become canon, but…" He linked his fingers through yours as the audience went crazy. You could hear several people going 'awww' as well. "Y/N and I did as well."

"And it was about time, too," Jensen joked. "Jared and I had had to deal with their respective pining over each other for two whole years."

"Hey, I did not _pine,_ " you said, narrowing your eyes at Jensen in jest.

"Oh I beg to differ." He raised the pitch of his voice in an attempted approximation of your own. " _'He's so hot, Jensen, with his sexy voice and sexy hair'_."

"That was _one time_! Besides..." You shrugged. "He does have a sexy voice and sexy hair, amirite, ladies?" You winked at Misha as more whoops and cheers filled the room. You always loved to make Misha blush. "Looks like they agree with me, babe."

 _"As I was saying,_ " Misha continued, his face delightfully red, "Y/N and I finally got a chance to tell each other how we felt for real during filming, so it was definitely one to remember."

" _Supernatural_ : matchmaking cast members since 2008," Jared quipped, referring to his own romance with his wife, Gen, which had also sparked on set .

"Looks like that's all the time we have, folks, so how about another round of applause for Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, and Y/F/N Y/L/N!" the moderator said.

You all waved as you left the stage, you & Misha still hand-in-hand.

You made your way back to the green room together, where you grabbed a bottle of water and flopped down on the couch. 

Misha put an arm around you and planted a kiss to the side of your head. "I'm so glad I can do this in public now," he said. 

"Mmm, me too," you agreed. 

"Hey guys, guess what?" Jared said, scrolling on his phone. "You're already trending on Twitter."

Your eyebrows raised. "Really?"

You looked over at Misha's phone, where he had pulled up his own Twitter account. Sure enough, his notifications were flooded with #Castikki and #(mashup of your and Misha's names).

Jared had just posted a picture of you and Misha from set that up until now you hadn't even been aware had been taken. In the photo you and Misha were sitting together on a park bench while waiting for a reset. Your hands were linked and your head was on Misha's shoulder, and Misha had just raised your hands to his mouth for a kiss. Misha's eyes sparkled with joy and although your eyes were closed the love you felt for Misha was evident on your face.

Jared had captioned the photo, _Thanks to two of my favorite people for finally making your relationship public. Now I can share this adorable picture that I took of the lovebirds when they weren't looking. @mishacollins @(Y/F/N/Y/L/N)_.

Jensen had also posted his own photo from set, this one a selfie of Jensen looking exasperated. He had his headphones around his neck and you and Misha were in the background. You two were seemingly oblivious to the world, arms around each other with lips locked together. _You can imagine how many times I had to yell cut before @mishacollins & @(Y/F/N/Y/L/N) actually stopped kissing. (And yes, they are actually as nauseatingly adorable as you would think.) #Soulmates _

You smiled at them both. "Thanks, guys."

Most of the fans' Twitter reactions were similarly positive, with the fandom at large being overwhelmingly accepting of both Nikki & Cas's and your and Misha's relationship.

"Hey listen to this one," Misha said. 'Not only is #Castikki going to be canon next week but it turns out that Misha Collins and Y/F/N Y/L/N are also dating in real life. #BestDayOfMyLife #CastikkiForever #(your ship name)Forever'."

"(Your ship name), huh?" you mused. "I like it."

Misha pulled you closer and gave you a kiss. "Me too."

Jensen stood. "Hey, Jared and I gotta get going to our dual photo op but we'll catch up later?"

You nodded. "Dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, just text us when you're done with your autograph session," Jared replied.

Misha nodded. "Will do."

Once you two were alone Misha said, "ready to reply to our fans?"

You shrugged. "I left my phone in my suitcase but you go ahead, babe."

Misha snapped a selfie of the two of you. "Thank you all for the love and support for Y/N and I," he said aloud as he typed. "Every day that I've gotten to work alongside this amazing woman has been a blessing and the past three months even more so. #(Your ship name)Forever."

You smiled as he sent the tweet. "(Your ship name) forever," you murmured as you pulled Misha in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more ideas for the Reader & Misha in this 'verse, so stay tuned!


End file.
